Celebrities have DRAMA too!
by brianaheart1995
Summary: The girls are making a singing group. Their going on tours, meeting new poeple but that dosen't mean thier past isn't still affecting them.
1. Main Idea

The PC has turned into a music group... what's happens when the girls are discovered go on tours, meet new poeple, become more rich... and well of course drama comes along the way.

**Dlyan Marvil- Who knew burping Dylan could sing. Dylan ends up being lead singer which gives her some Aplha type of status. With all the attetion with all the attetion Dylan is getting she could care less about Massie rath. Espically with a special boy at mind.**

**Claire Lyons- Sweet , Claire with the voice of an angel not so suprising. When Claire meets some of her old friends from Florida will some of her secrets spill to be the front page of the tabliods.**

**Kristen Greogory- Kristen may not have the best voice but she can dance that's for sure. And with most of the boys eyeing her it's just a matter of who she decides to pick.**

**Alicia Rivera- Charming as always she is the main social face of the group... and with loving the carmea. Will one slip of the toungue mess up the whole group image.**

**Massie Block- Feels as she turned into the LBR of the group. She is tried of getting no attetion, and slips into action... but this time as she gone to far.**

**Briarwood Boys**

**Chris Plovert- He not sure if he likes Dylan or not. But he better pick soon before another boy comes into the picture.**

**Cam Fisher- He and Claire as finished...maybe, he as no idea what to do. But it dosen't matter at this second with all the drama going on in school and at home he can't deal with any realonship guess he's going to half to kiss that chance with Claire good-bye.**

**Kemp Hurley- Still looking under girls skirts... but will he change he's ways when he final has another chance with Kristen.**

**Josh Hotz- Loves dating the superstar spanish beauty Alicia . But with that big mouth of hers he's not so sure if he can trust her... with anything.**

**Derrick Harrigton- Oh it's war , and he's going to win. Massie might still be mad at him for dumping her but he's going to try everything to win her back.**

**Dempesy- He may be the new boy but he got game too. Derrigton will be crying when he wins Massie over.**

**  
Disclamer- I do not own any chacters I have metioned so far... only the ones I make up.**


	2. Chapter 1: Getting discovered!

**Chapter 1: Being DIscovered**

_**Block Esate**_

_**Cabana 3**_

_**December 31**_

_**8:31 pm**_

_The PC had sneaked out of the so what lame party Massie parents was having with some poeple. _

_" I was total getting bored in thier..." Alicia said once they got into the Cabana._

_" So what should we do?" Claire said, eating some sour gummies. The beat of a Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield blared through from the party._

_" I love this song!" Dylan exclaimed. She hummed the beat then started to bealt out the first lines._

_I got a pocket, a pocketful of sunshine._

_I got a love and I know that it's all mine,oh oh oh_

_Do want you want but your not going to break me_

_Stick and Stones are never gonna shake me, oh oh oh oh_

_Claire and Kristen joined in._

_Take me away, a secret place_

_A sweet esacpe, take me away_

_Take me away, to better days._

_" Hey I want to sing too." Alicia joked adding in._

_Take me away, a hiding place_

_I got a pocket, a pocketful of sunshine_

_I got a love and I know it's all mine, oh oh oh oh_

_Do what you want but your never going to break me_

_Sticks and Stones are never gonna shake me , oh oh oh oh_

_Take me away, a secret place_

_A sweet esacpe, take me away_

_Take me away to better days._

_Take me away , a hiding place_

_" Come on Massie..." Kristen said._

_" You guys are acting like total LBRS." Massie giggled but she joined in anyway._

_There's a place that I go that nobody knows_

_Where the river flow and I call it home..._

_Dylan took out the rest of the lines since nobody knew the rest._

_And there's no more lies in the darkness there's light_

_And nobody cries their only butterflies_

_Take me away, a secret place_

_A sweet escape, take me away_

_Take me away, to better days_

_Take me away, a hiding place_

_Take me away( I got a pocket, a pocketful of sunshine)_

_A secret place( I got a love and I know it's all mine)_

_To better days, take me away_

_Take me away( I got a pocket, a pocketful of sunshine)_

_A secret place( I got a love and I know it's all mine)_

_Take me away, a hiding place_

_All the PC sang the rest of the song_

_The sun is on my side and it takes me for a ride_

_I smile up to the sky and I know I'll be alright_

_The sun is on my side and it take me for a ride_

_I smile up to the sky and I know I'll be alright_

_Dylan added on_

_Take me away to a higher place_

_Somewhere up high_

_With no worries_

_Take me away, Take me away_

_To be alright(alright, alright, alright)_

_The PC giggled, the door opened and thier was a sudden applause._

_**And that was how the PC was discovered. Who knew a Natasha BedingField song could change a life for a long time**_

**Dylan's POV**

**Westchester Mall**

**Music Store**

**June 30th**

**2:23 pm**

A little girl gave me a smile has I handed over my signature/ photo. " Five mintue break, more singutature will given out then." thier manger spoke out to the crowd.

Dylan couldn't believe they were going on tour in a few days. Thier new track had been on the top ten list the whole month called ' No Small Town Girls'.

" I can't believe were going on tour!" Claire exclaimed as if she read her mind.

" Kuh-Laire, chill your hypervatling is going to give us a bad image." Alicia said, smiling at the photographers their.

" Whatever, this is so exciting." Claire kindva yelled.

" My mom said she wanted to be the first to interview us... well I mean national I mean we already been on some interviews but not globe." I said. " It's tommrow though."

" Tell her well be thier." Massie said, looking at something on her phone.

" Okay..." I said as calm as possible. I was know glad I had final made a name for herself and I didn't wanted mom to take it over know. She already had half my life.

Thanks for all the reviews.  
**Disclamer: I do noto own any of this chacters only the ones I make up which I'm pretty sure I'm going to make a lot of.**


	3. Chapter 2: No waterworks on TV

Chapter 2: No waterworks on TV

**Dylan's POV**

**Studio 27**

**Daily Grind**

**July 1**

**9:45 am**

" Welcome back to those who are just joing us were here with the Pretty Commttiee." My mom said. I gave a quick smile to the camerea as it came my way. Know let me give you a update past some of the boring things. Well basically the one exicting thing that's happen so far is I notice the boys some how snuck in or something. Actually it's more like hoffiring than exciting than exciting to me. Every since Massie started that whole BoyFast thing which personal I think was stupid the boys seem in revenge mode. Well not Josh and Cam but the others sure. Well atleast in my opinion in Massie's she probably thinks they want to beg for forgiveness after seeing how famous we become and everything. But whatever... I got better things going on know. I might has well sing apolgize... no actually no that would just tell I'm thinking about them.

" And were's glad to be here!" Massie exclaimed. I tell she was putting on a fake voice.

" So and a few mintues were going to here a new song from them but let's talk to a few of your audience members." I wished my mom never said that... this show should put poeple to tears or more like hate us. I hoped and hoped that the boys would not raise thiers hands but I knew thier was going to be no luck in that." Yes lady in the back..." Yes I thought. As a lady with bright blonde hair started to talk.

" Umm, hey I was just wondering what inspired you for most of you songs?" I smiled one that I would atucall be glady to ask and not fake about it.

" Well I mostly say we right from things we been through... and how us being friends help us get through that stuff, even if it's with one another." I looked at the PC nodding thier head.

" I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to survive middle school if it I didn't have this guys." Claire exclaimed. That gave a short, Ahhh from the audience.

" Okay know let's see who should we go to next." mom said scannning the audience. " Yes, guy in the Polo shirt." I looked over to see who she was pointing to. Uggh, Kemp. If she had to pick one guy out of that entire group why did it half to be the Perve.

" I just wanted to know how attarive do you find me?"

**Massie POV**

**Stuido 27**

**Daily Grind**

**July 1**

**9:50 am**

What type of question was that. That Perve is probably trying to start somethingh. But you know something Kemp nobody trys to pull something over on Massie Block. Just as it seem as Kristen was about to say something I stepped in. If the she said something and it ended up entirely with him smieking he was defentily up to something.

" We think you rather good looking." I lied. Thier was no way I would really tell Kemp he was good looking. And even if I thought he was thier was no way he's perviness could make up for that.

**Dylan's POV**

**Studio 27**

**Daily Grind**

**July 1**

**10:21**

Thankful thier where no more questions after the perve talked from the boys atleast. But I had a feeling thier was more coming. I think the audience was amazed or something that I was her daughter or something because they gave me this weird looks. It was like everytime I stated my name something like this happened.

" Now it's time for the Pc to perform thier new song." I smiled as I took front mike.

" It's called I want a face of my own. Hope you like it." I said as the beat started to pump. The Pc stood behind me, shaking thier hips to the beat.

I started to sing the first few lines.

_**I I I I I I**_

_**Don't feel like being compared to her**_

_**I I I am not herrrr**_

_**So why is it like everytime I talk they always metion her name to me**_

_**And I just half to nod my head**_

_**Alicia came in**_

_**And I don't want to look like herr**_

_**Cause I am no copy of her**_

_**I have have a different smile**_

_**A different personatily**_

_**The beat slowed and we started to dance. It was spin swish to the right swish to the left then pause into a pose.**_

_**I I I I I I**_

_**Don't feel like being compared to her**_

_**I I I am not herrrr**_

_**So why is it like everytime I talk they always metion her name to me**_

_**And I just to half to nod my head**_

_**All the PC came in then**_

_**I don't look like her**_

_**I don't have same personailty**_

_**I I I am me**_

_**SO why SO why does it feel like I am nothing better**_

_**SO why SO why SO why**_

_**Is it because she's better**_

_**Is it beacuse she's picture perfect**_

_**On all the magazines**_

_**You can't just talk about her**_

_**Why Why Why is it that she's better**_

_**And you don't even really know her**_

_**So why does it seem has if I am dirt**_

_**I took over the last lines**_

_**I am standing right here**_

_**And I all I feel as if crying **_

_**Because nobody see me**_

_**Only herrrr**_

_**And I can't stand listening anymore **_

_**To whatever you half to say about her**_

_**Just mail it to my address**_

_**They last line we all said**_

_**And I wouldn't expect a reply  
**_

I smiled and hold make waterworks has I bowed. That was prety much all my feeling in my mom wrapped up in one.

I made up that somg just right know... well not by the time you see this. But please give comments on the song. I am not so sure about the Kemp part so tell me what you think about it.


	4. Chapter 3: It's to late to Apolgize

Chapter 3: To late to Apolgize

**Kristen POV**

**Stuido 27**

**Daily Grind, Backstage**

**July 1**

**10:48 am**

When we walk off-stage Massie imdemtialy confronts me.

" Kristen..." she exclaims walking over to me. " You need to be more careful what you say."

" What?" I question taking a step back. I have no idea what I could have said to make her get all up on me.

" I saw when you about to answer Kemp..." Massie sighed. " I'm justing saying I can tell he is trying to do something. And he knows you probably still like him."

" Massie thiers no way I'm going to fall for Kemp agian... and besides it's not like I'm really going to see him being on tour and anything. SO it's not like he can even try anything." Massie gave me expectical look than went over to tlak to Claire and Alicia about something. I sighed.

**Clarie's POV**

**Stuido 27**

**Outside**

**July 1**

**11:00 am**

We walk out the studio. The whole paeking lot is empty by that time or we thought. As soon as we walk out we see the all the boys. Massie - of course, as usually- stalks up to them first givving them her evil eye. I walk up behind her, I wave at Cam but he dosen't ave back. I decided nto to look to deep in it... I mean we just broke up but he did send that ext bu...

I don't know

**Cam POV**

**Studio27**

**Outside**

**July1**

**11:05 am**

I try to focus what the heck thier talking about but I can't focus. I don't even know why I dicided to come here after what happened yeaterday. And I still hadn't told anybody:

_Fisher Esate_

_Front Entrance_

_June 30_

_4:23 pm_

_I had just arrived from the mall after seeing Claire in the rest of the PC. I had to go alone because the rest of the boys other than Josh and me still were aganist the or atleast I think. Derrick seem to start liking Massie agian, but thier were no sure signs._

_The lawn is covered with boxes and a moving truck. A Moving Truck! I run into the house to find out what in the world is going on. My dad is ordering some moving guys with some china dishes._

_" Dad!" I yell. _

_" Cam!" he exclaims like he's surprise I'm home or something._

_" What's going on?" I ask, my mom comes in from somewhere upstairs._

_" Sweet-heart..." she say's ushering me over to the sofa. I sit down. Why don't parents always do stuff like that sometimes I wish they would jsut say things straight forward. " You know how your father made the investment a couple of months ago." I nod my head._

_" Well the invement didn't let's say work out." I hate when treat me like a baby like I don't understand what their talking about._

_"So were going o half to move to your Aunt's well be living in a aparment for a month." my dad said. I was horrifed, my Aunt lived in South Jersey sure i could always visit New York. BUt I won't go to BOCD at all." Don't worry well be back by next year." But looking at my parents I could tell they had doubt._

**Dylan POV**

**Studio 27**

**Outside**

**July 1**

**10: 08 am**

Masse ranted on. I tryed to think ofa way to stop her. And not that I didn't want use to work through this problem but if Massie kept this up thier was no way this was going to end will. Freshmen year would be like a nightmare when we got back home after tour and everything else like music vidoes and runways we would do over the summer.

" Come on Massie thier not worth it!" I exclaimed, grabbing her wrist and rushing to her Range Rover before she could protest.

**Disclamer: I do not own any of this chacters expect the ones I make up.**

**Hope you like the Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: Aparment 102

Chapter 4: Aparment 102

**Dylan's POV**

**Dyaln's Room**

**July 1**

**4:10 pm**

**Bigredhead: Anybody on**

**MassieKur signed on at 4:11**

**MassieKur: I can't believe they came thier**

**MassieKur: It's like thier some stalkers**

**ClaireBear signed in at 4:13**

**Claire: what up**

**Sexy'sSportsBabe signed in at 4:14**

**Sexy'sSportsBabe: Hey**

**SpanishBeatuy(ok I forgot Alicia's username so please tell me it)**

**SpanishBeatuy: I'm here**

**MassieKur: Somethings wrong with those boys**

**Sexy'sSportsBabe: Massie don't worry it's not like they can do anything bout it **

**ClaireBear: I know it's not like they can actually do anything**

**A new IM page.** Popped up on my page I checked the username: Plovertkid

**BigRedHead: got a new Im ttyl**

I closed the page before they could ask who it was. Ever since this break up everything was going crazy. And even though I still kindva likedChris we just seemed to be good friends.

**PlovertKid: Hey Dylan u thier**

**BigRedHead: Of course what's up**

**PlovertKid: I need some advice**

**BigRedHead: What on**

**PlovertKid: I got to go to soccer pratice tell you what meet u at the mall at 10**

**BigRedHead: See yah thier**

**PlovertKid: Bye**

**PlovertKid signed out at 4:20**

**BigRedHead signed out at 4:20**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

**Guest House**

**Claire's Room**

**July 1**

**4:21 pm**

I stared out the window then closed it, not wanting Massie to see me. I was still wondering why Cam seemed so off today. Thier was something in he's eyes that seemed way to... I don't know just something. I wonder if I should call him but then with everything going on maybe not. But I can't stop thinking about it...

* * *

**Cam's POV**

**Aparment Building**

**Aparment 102**

**July 1**

**4:21 pm**

I got out the small aparment room we would be living in for a month, as some movers came through the doors. I stood in the hall trying to sort out my thoughts. _Why the heck my dad had to go in my that stupid invesment. I knew from the begigging that investing in that stupid shoe place was a bad idea. And what was he thinking putting half our money in it..._ I stopped rambling off in my head as I heard footsteps coming through the hall.

I could here the closer as they rounded the corner then blonde hair then, Kristen. I tryed to cover my eyes knowing that if she saw the them she would recognize me easily. I ducked under a couple of boxes that were behind me.

" Cam Fisher!" I heard her exclaim.

" Uhhh..." I tryed to think of something to say.

" What are you doing here... ohhh your the new poeple coming in." Kristie said.

" Hey, well..." I couldn't think of anything to say. " Just don't tell anybody."

" I wasn't planning on... I won't tell anybody not even Claire. I already know how uneasy it is..." Kristie said waving bye as she walked away.

I suddenly felt a lump in my throat. I was already going to have enough trouble telling everybody else. Claire amd me might still have problems but...

* * *

**Disclamer: I do not own any chacters in this story so far**

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short. It was oringal going to be longer but I didn't want you to half to wait any longer. I have been working on three more stories and trying to balance it out. And school lucky only 6 more days left, Yah.**


	6. Author Note

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. I am working on a chapter but I'm kidnva stuck on a writer's block on some of my stories. Though they should have atleast one chapter up on Different type of Girls hopefully soon. Please message me to remind me. **

**BriBri**


End file.
